Hospitalizing a patient involves opening a file that holds the patient's personal details. These details will be kept in the hospital's Electronic medical record (EMR). A bracelet with the patient's details written on it is attached to the patient hand and is used for identifying the patient during the hospitalization period.
During the hospitalization, a patient is monitored by a nurse that occasionally enters the room. If a problem occurs, it might not be detected on time and the late detection might lead to a health injury or even death.
In some hospital departments, the patient is constantly monitored by monitoring devices, but this kind of monitoring often involves attaching a wired device to the patient, which is awkward and cause discomfort for the patient. If the patient wants to get up of the bed, he may disconnect the wires and remain unmonitored.
The following US patents publications all being incorporated herein by reference describes a health monitoring device for wireless monitoring vital signs: US Patent application publication serial number 2008/0221419, patent application publication serial number US2008/0249379, patent application publication serial number US2008/0275321, patent application publication serial number US2008/0287800, and patent application publication serial number US2009/0048518.